


Burgeoning

by softpalms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, i got that fucked up 0/1 chapter again but its just 1 chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpalms/pseuds/softpalms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon pushes himself too hard during training, and Marx takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgeoning

“Getting tired, brother?” 

Marx lunged forward with his weapon, a dull sword incomparable to his Siegfried. Leon’s was the same, perhaps a little sharper. They’d been sparring for hours in the dreary outside of Nohr’s castle. Cladded in their usual armor, and sporting equally as determined gazes that struck with a desire to triumph over the other, they were both pushing themselves to their own limits. Marx, of course, wasn’t nearly as exhausted as his little brother, who hadn’t handled a sword for so long in ages, and was truly reaching a point of required rest.

Leon knew how to use a sword well, but didn’t care much for practicing against the brother who beat him greatly in skill. The purpose of their sparring was to keep both of them in shape, and if unable to use magic, to leave Leon with the knowledge and preparation of swordplay at his hands. Still, no one compared to Marx, who seemed to be as powerful as a god with a sword in his hand. Leon admired his abilities deeply. He wasn’t insecure in his own prowess, he was quite confidently assured in himself, yet, watching his brother fight, he felt weaker, always yearning to learn something from him.

Which is exactly why he refused to give in. He scoffed at the other’s remark as their swords stuck to each other, giving both of them a momentary break. “I could go all night.” He swiftly lunged at the other, missing just barely. Both of them had dished a fair number of scratches on each other, but neither had landed a clean hit yet, much to Leon’s surprise. He knew Marx wouldn’t go easy on him, and felt joy in his improvement.

Clashing once more, Marx took a cautious moment to look over his younger brother. He was panting a lot more than him now. His eyes were clearly focused and striving, but even his legs were shaking, as hard as he attempted to hide it. Marx relaxed his stance, and lowered his sword with only slight reluctance, keeping himself alert. “Perhaps we should both take a small break?”

Leon laughed between his huffs of air, refusing to stop so easily. “Be my guest, brother. But I’ll strike you down.”

As Marx expected, the younger prince leaned in an attempt to pierce the other. Fortunately, his reflexes reacted with no hesitation, blocking the lunge before they began to engage each other once more.

Leon seemed stronger, suddenly. Impressed by his pure determination, Marx fought back with as much aggression, fed by the fire in Leon’s swordsmanship. Things picked up quickly. Their thrusts and dodges were twice as quick and plotted. Leon’s movement were catching up to his brother’s, as he strained to reach his peak. 

Amid the eerily quiet Nohr silence, the sound of metal clashing and scraping echoed. The discomforting screeches and bumps of the swordfighting was all either could hear. Their sparring went on, and Leon could hear his own pulse beating ruthlessly in his head. He refused to give in, dashing his sword against the other’s until finally, a shred of clothing was ripped.

Marx huffed as he stared down at the cut of the fabric on the front of his chest. It was a clean cut, though not deep enough to pierce his armor, it was more of a hit than anything that had been made all day. Both had their swords lowered, though not completely at ease. Leon was panting desperately, his lips contorting into a smile at his victory. Marx smiled in return with a pat on the shoulder. “Well done, brother.”

Leon laughed, but it sounded more like a cough. “Oh, thank you. But however will you go on with your clothing ripped?” He paused. “Let’s...let’s take that break now.”

Almost immediately after attempting to move, Leon collapsed to his knees, placing his hands flat onto the stone beneath him to keep himself steady. “Little brother!” Marx cried, crouching down and reaching his hands out. Leon took the little air he had in him to sigh obnoxiously. “I’m fine. Don’t get soft on me.” He stood up by himself, ignoring Marx’s worried hands. As he held his head and caught his breath, Marx stood up as well, now towering over him, as he did to everyone.

“I’m not getting soft on you. I’m concerned for your health. Drink some water, brother.”

“Right, I know…” Leon turned around to fetch the glass of water he left out. He and his brother always brought some for each other in case they overworked themselves. 

Marx turned to grab his own glass, and turned back as he tipped the water to his lips. Leon quietly focused his attention to the other as he sipped his own drink gently, not wanting to appear too desperate to be hydrated. Marx, however, glugged his water down quickly, and Leon watched his adam’s apple as it bobbed in his throat. A trickle of water fell from his lips, and Leon quickly averted his gaze, chugging the rest of his own glass.

“Ah…” Marx released as he finished, setting the now-empty glass on the balcony beside him. Curious, Leon looked towards him again, watching as his brother wiped the water from his mouth with the back of his hand, and watching him take deep, steady breaths. Leon’s mouth fell open a bit in his staring, and his eyes helplessly softened up. His brother looked beautiful.

Marx had caught his look, and smiled at him with pleasure. Leon cleared his throat, straightened up, and placed his glass down behind him as his brother approached him. “Would you like to pick up where we left off?”

'Where...was that again?,' Leon asked himself. All he could remember was the sight of Marx’s face, and the way the water fell from his lips, and the way he smiled at him. He was starting to sweat again, but not from battle.

“Little brother?” Leon flinched as his big brother’s hand touched his shoulder, the same way it did as they had finished sparring, only this time it felt more delicate. Marx’s voice was so close, and as Leon looked up to see where his brother was, lo and behold he was inches from his face, having leaned in closely.

“I...I’m fine,” was all he could let out. Marx’s expression grew from mildly concerned to very concerned. He placed his strong hands against Leon’s face, cupping his red cheeks.

“Your face is flushed...and you look exhausted. You should heal yourself.” Marx’s gentle manner only made Leon feel more flustered. Marx was more than aware that Leon was pushing himself past his limit. Though he encouraged all his siblings to strive for success with their all, he tried to know where to draw the line. Leon could tell he was trying to draw one right then.

“Right, right…” Leon muttered faintly, finding it difficult to keep his eyes on Marx’s. He broke away from his brother’s grip, walking towards the dragon vein near them. But like someone had tugged him down, his body fell towards the ground again. He landed with less elegance this time, barely reacting to catch himself. He felt relieved when he didn’t slam against the concrete, but instead in his brother’s arms. 

He had really pushed himself hard. His head was throbbing harshly, and his vision was so unsteady his eyes were beginning to ache. That on top of the sudden attraction he was having towards his brother was overbearing.

“Leon…” Marx whispered, brushing Leon’s bangs back. “You can’t even make it to the vein. Are you certain you’re fine?”

The younger Nohrian prince did feel better being cradled by his brother, but he wanted to resist admitting his weakness. Though obviously unwell, he felt that his guiding figure would look down on him for not being able to collect himself. There was no other choice but to speak, however. He gave in. “I just...need to rest for a while. I can’t move much.”

To his surprise, Marx was more than understanding. “Of course, dear brother...I’ll bring you to your room.” And without hesitation, Marx made his hold around Leon more secure, and stood up. Leon gripped the same fabric he had ripped, and let his head fall comfortable against his brother’s chest. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t find any words to say, and simply let his brother carry him as he said he would, hoping that with closed eyes nobody would know he was awake.

On the way, he heard nothing. In fact, in the time Marx had rubbed his hair and notified him that they were there, he was surprised. The trip was quicker than he expected, and he neither heard nor saw anybody along the way. He felt immensely relieved.

Without even thinking, he rubbed his head against his brother’s chest, feeling much more settled down. Marx opened the door to his room, kicked it shut, and carried him over to the bed with ease. As he was set down, Leon felt upset in some way. He wanted to be so close to his brother again.

Though he didn’t get exactly what he wished for, he did get the stroke of his brother’s hand against his own, followed by, “How are you feeling now?”

“Better. I just need to relax.” Leon spoke almost in a whisper, trying to hide his feelings. Marx’s hand was soft. He felt more than just better. He felt excited.

He gazed up at his brother with eyes that begged for him to leave just so he wouldn’t have to get so flustered staring at him, and Marx looked over his body. “You should get comfortable, brother…May I help you remove your armor?”

Leon was beginning to wonder if he had passed out back there, and that this was all a dream. His brother being so compassionate was unusual to say the least. They loved each other deeply, but never before had Marx ever offered so much help. It was a kindness that Leon was not accustomed to, but didn’t want to reject. He rarely got such affection from his siblings, and to get it from his handsome, endearing older brother...he couldn’t believe it at all. Trying to keep aloof, he hesitated before responding, “Oh, um, sure.”

It was awkward, and a little nerve-wracking having his brother assist him in removing his clothing and armor. The more layers were removed, the more he could feel those strong hands working against him, and the faster his heart thumped. He tried as hard as he could not to show his feelings, but every time Marx’s hand slid near his chest it pulsed harder. Once down to an undershirt and shorts, he was luckily breathing even, and Marx was neatly piling his garments onto a chair.

As Leon sat back down, he hoped that all that was torturing him would be over. Unfortunately, his brother began to unarmor and undress himself as well. “Marx,” He spoke with an almost angry, but deep-down nervous tone, before regretting it as his brother’s beautiful gaze stared back at him.

“Hm? Oh, I apologize. I just felt a little stuffy myself. I shouldn’t have started taking all this off in front of you.” Leon could hear the genuine embarrassment in his voice, and thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, all this was an act to show his feelings for him. He then shoved the idea away, dismissing it as a simple daydream. 

“If you’re fine, I’ll dismiss myself.” Marx seemed to be regretting something. His face looked ashamed, and his tone had become quiet. He paused awkwardly before heading for the door, but Leon didn’t want to see him leave yet. 

“Brother,” He started, and Marx stopped in his tracks right by the door. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say, “Please, stay a little while longer. I want you,” but he couldn’t. Marx turned to face him, his face expressing the same desire Leon knew he felt. He gulped, and sat up in bed, reaching his arm out shyly. “Please, come here.”

Reluctantly, Marx walked towards him silently, slowly. He arrived at the edge of the side of the bed once more, and Leon gazed up at him. His brother was tall, especially so when one was sitting. He loved being able to look up at him. He loved seeing him look back down.

“Let me help you,” Leon started, and moved himself to be sitting just off the edge of the bed. He began to place his hands on his brother. Through another long process of touches and sighs, he helped his brother out of his armor and clothing, while his brother stayed silent and restrained. It took effort to avoid leaving a hand on one part of his body for too long, but he let himself slip as he finished. He touched Marx’s chest for a moment, feeling the muscle underneath the plain, tight, and slightly see-through undershirt he wore.

Above him, he heard a desperate breath. He pulled his hands away instinctively, glancing up to see his brother’s weakened face. He was looking down at him as if to ask him to not judge him. Leon kept still, the moment keeping him frozen in his brother’s eyes.

Leon felt like his heart had been thrown into heaven as two godlike, strong hands gripped his back and pressed him against the chest before him. He could hear the heartbeat inside of the other’s chest, thumping wildly as his was before, and was now. Marx had gone in a frenzy of touches, feeling up and down his back. Leon gasped as he was pulled up from his position, his brother placing him so their mouths were barely touching. Leon’s knees pressed together when his brother’s soft breath met his lips, and he let himself give into the creeping desire inside him, accepting the feelings as natural. He liked Marx’s breath on his face, and his hands on his back.

He especially liked the way Marx shoved his mouth onto him.

He felt like he’d been shocked as the other’s tongue felt around in his mouth. The moment their lips separated, his head fell back as a matter of reflex, leaving his neck open to be kissed. Marx went for his lips again first, then his chin, then his neck, and spent the next few minutes making sure every inch of it was pressed into by his lips at least once. He would pause to suck at the soft skin, leaving Leon tugging onto his shirt to beg. He fell weak in his brother’s arms, hoping that he would support him as he had been.

As Marx began a line of kisses all around his brother’s neck, he pushed his weight against him, prompting him to lay down. As he did so, the mattress seemed softer than before. He allowed himself to catch his breath as Marx positioned himself above him, his brother’s knees on either side of his thighs. His form was perfect, there was no other person shaped so beautiful to him. He felt so lucky to be underneath him like he was, to see his beautiful face and beautiful body from below.

Like a rush of cool rain against the skin, Marx’s hands found their way up Leon’s shirt, leaving the younger prince holding his own breath. His brother’s hands were as soft as they were sizable, being touched by them felt like being touched by the hands of a planet, cool and lovely as they were strong and knowing. He felt small, but in a good way, knowing that there was no place he’d rather be than underneath his older brother.

Leon was patient as Marx explored him, his hands making their way all around his chest, stopping to feel at the sensitive skin on his pecs. Leon let his eyelids fall gently and his head rest to the side as his brother’s hands glided along his torso. He couldn’t help the shivers that struck him from the sensation of such loving touches. It’s like his brother knew every area perfectly, though he’d never touched him like this before.

As the sound of the mattress springs started, Leon felt Marx’s figure overcast him, and let out a weak breath. In battle, he dominated enemy by enemy, with impeccable magic power. Yet now, below his brother, he felt undone from all of that. It was a new, exciting feeling, being so taken over by someone in the best way possible. Being pampered, and held and kissed, and not having to lift a finger. He thought his cheeks might burn through from his blush.

His hands were shaking softly as he felt his brother’s own breath against his neck once more, cool and comforting. He wanted to open his eyes to see him, but liked how it felt to have his other senses heightened by the lack of a visual. His heart thumped as Marx’s hands slowly pressed against his own, curling his fingers over his knuckles. Leon curled his own over Marx’s.

“Turn to me, Leon,” Marx’s voice was gentle. Leon tilted his head to face him, aware that his expression was needy and wanting. His held his breath as his brother’s lips pressed against his throat, and made a trail to chin. The pause before his mouth made Leon fidgety. As composed as he normally was, he had an urge to beg the other. 

With a strained whisper, he moaned, “Big brother...” and felt a sudden pressure against his lips. Marx gripped his hands tight, and Leon opened his mouth to allow him inside. Marx kissed him deeper than he had before, tasting his little brother like it was the last time he would ever have the opportunity to indulge in him. He pressed their chests together, almost skin-against-skin between the thinness of their shirts. There was a need inside him to show his love for his little brother. He wanted to make him happy.

They both were panting when Marx pulled away, and Leon’s eyes had opened to view his brother’s gorgeous face. He looked flustered too, and it made him feel a little better about being so embarrassingly weak to his touch. His pulse was fast, and his body felt warm. The stimulation was far greater than the kind he got from training, leaving him feeling pleasured rather than exhausted.

He craved more, and could feel that the other did too, but didn’t have the courage to ask for another kiss. He continued breathing, and watched as Marx kneeled up again. He loved feeling so tiny under him when they were alone together.

“Leon...I don’t want to over exhaust you again,” Marx looked at him with wondering eyes. His younger brother gave a soft laugh in return.

“I promise, you won’t. This is much different. If you’re really so worried…” He trailed off, feeling shy. Marx’s curious gaze prompted him to continue. “Please, cuddle me under the sheets.”

Marx’s smile was a wonderful reward. Leon noticed for the first time that his older brother had dimples. 

“As you wish, Leon. I’ll stay with you as long as you’d like tonight,” Marx leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his brother’s nose before giving another full-hearted smile. Leon truly felt blessed by the gods to see it one more time. He smiled in return as the two of them rose up to change positions.

After having both stood up, Marx pulled the sheets back, and placed a firm hand against Leon’s back, prompting him to enter first. His touch made Leon blush. “Go on,” He whispered, his lips hovering over the other’s ear. Leon listened to his brother, and crawled into bed. Marx crawled in after, and pulled the sheets above them.

In the dark underneath of the blankets, Marx slid his hands around Leon’s hips, tugging him towards his chest. Leon’s breath hitched as he felt Marx’s cold skin against his back, then relaxed once he adjusted. Marx’s entire body was pressed tight against him, and slowly, the strong hands that held his hips wrapped around his waist, holding him perfectly. He couldn’t help a smile from curling on his lips as Marx pressed his face into his hair, breathing delicately against him. He placed his own arms against his brother’s, and let himself sink into the embrace.

Leon hadn’t expected to feel so many things that afternoon, and he certainly hadn’t expected to be ending the evening with company for once. Always alone, he felt warm to be with his brother, loved and cherished. He felt warm to love him the same way. He hadn’t expected to be so happy for once in such a great while. 

“Thank you, brother,” He gave in sincerity. “I love you.”

“Dear Leon,” Marx kissed his head. “I love you too.”

In the following moments, each other’s reassuring heartbeats put them both to sleep.

Leon slept better than he ever had in his entire life.


End file.
